federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Avarin Indus
Avarin Indus is the no-nonsense former Glinn of the Cardassian military. Having some from a very science oriented family, he was the rebel who joined the service to earn his law degree. Having been on assignment in the Dominion War and as a body guard for the First Lady, he is now a close friend and family Archon. Avarin has recently opened his own law office with a focus on domestic disputes. If you are looking for his current plot counterpart, see Avarin Indus CP. Family Information Immediate Family Born January 30, 2346. *Parents - Talara Indus (2326) and Dorad Indus (2305). *Co-Mother - Zeteri Indus (2305 - 2373) Sibling(s) *Paternal; Older Half-Sister - Ullisa Indus (2335). *Paternal; Older Half-Brother - Corat Indus (2341). They were all born and all grew up on the Cardassian science colony moon Chintoka IV. Extended Family *Information on Avarin's In-laws may be found at the link. He has no nieces/nephews and no information is available for his cousins. Children and Grandchildren Zeeka Pavo *'Born: '''September 06, 2374. *'Mother:' Mira Pavo. *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Female). As their first child, Zeeka Pavo, was an illegitimate daughter between Avarin, who was a guard at a school, and his love interest Mira who was a student. Avarin never had any relations to Zeeka since she was raised with the understanding that her step-father, Ret Pavo, was her biological relation. When Mira sought Avarin out for help in the 2380's, Mira was killed and Zeeka went missing. This did not happen in Future Plots and Avarin is estranged from his daughter. Zeteri Indus *'Born: February 11, 2382. *'''Mother: Ashta Sarex. *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Female). As Avarin's first true child, Zeteri Indus, is one of Avarin's favourites and he bonded with her the most out of any of his offspring. He worried for her during her marriage issues but continued to support her in hopes she is happy being involved in the Damar family. She has been married and has children including: Ari Damar *Born October 19, 2398; Ari Damar, is the first child between Zeteri + Aarix. He is Cardassian. Yuri Damar *Born October 19, 2398; Yuri Damar is the second child between Zeteri + Aarix. He is Cardassian. Miri Damar *Born February 29 2400; Miri Damar is the third child between Zeteri + Aarix. She is Cardassian. Boden Damar *Born ' '''June 07, 2402; Boden Damar is the fourth child between Zeteri + Aarix. He is Cardassian. Arita Indus *'Born: June 11, 2383. *'''Mother: Ashta Sarex. *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Female). Second born, Arita Indus, was mostly a wild child who has separated away from the family. No longer in speaking terms with any of them, she focuses her time on being an actress. Her fast paced, celebrity life, however, has gotten her mixed up with several romantic partners and sometimes drugs. Retal Indus *'Born: '''August 28, 2384. *'Mother:' Ashta Sarex. *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Female). Third born, Retal Indus, is a very quiet and unassuming child. She was closest with Zeteri and helped her older sister often with family and pregnancy issues when Zet first married. Little else is known about this character. Gil Indus *'Born: September 01, 2385. *'''Mother: Ashta Sarex. *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Male). Fourth born, Gil Indus, he was named after his maternal grandfather. Little is known about this character and more is to be developed. Jarrad Indus *'Born: '''June 20, 2404. *'Mother:' Siyal Indus. *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Male). As first born, Jarrad Indus, is named after his mother's father and is the eldest twin. He is to replace the CP version of himself that never existed in FP and is more-or-less a 'double' of Balen Indus. More is to be developed. Dorad Indus *'Born: June 20, 2404. *'''Mother: Siyal Indus. *'Species (Gender):' Cardassian (Male). As second born, Dorad Indus, is named after his paternal grandfather and is the youngest twin. He is to replace the CP version of himself tht never exists in FP and is more-or-less a 'double of Ro'har Indus. More is to be developed. Personal Life Mira Pavo Avarin met his lover, Mira Pavo, while he was a guard at her all girls schools. They would flirt with each other, carrying on a secret relationship. Soon enough, Mira lost her virginity to Avarin in the school and conceived Zeeka. Sometime later, Avarin proposed but was turned down when Zeeka explained she was betrothed to a man named Gul Pavo. In 2383, she came back to Avarin explaining she had left her husband and Avarin was willing to take her in. When she was killed however, his daughter went missing and he hasn't seen her since. Ashta Sarex *Married - April 06, 2381; *Divorced - July, 2382/June, 2402. Avarin met his first wife, Ashta Sarex, while he was on Earth as an undercover officer. Initially he appeared to be a Terran by the name of Cole Hoffman. Eventually, he confessed his true identity with Ashta and started a sexual relationship. When she broke up with her, then boyfriend, James Munroe, they became an official couple. Ashta dropped out of Starfleet and went to live with Avarin on Cardassia where she enrolled in university before getting married. Upon graduating, she gave birth to their first daughter, Zeteri Indus. Not even a year later and Avarin was regretting his decision in marrying Ashta and divorced. Ashta returned back to Earth to look after her step-brother. Ashta and Avarin divorced in Future Plots in 2402. Siyal Remara *Married FP - October 14, 2403. Avarin met his second wife, Siyal Remara, when introduced to her via his daughter Zeteri. They began a tentative relationship before the sparks hit things off and they were quickly married. Zeteri was instrumental in their relationship because of her knowledge of an alternate timeline. Questa Damar Avarin met his lover, Questa Damar, when Avarin has served for several years as only her friend, confidant and archon. In 2386, during the Romulan-Cardassian war, their relationship got much closer and sexual tension broke. In April, the couple were intimate for the first time and Avarin confessed his love for the woman, however Questa was not willing to leave her husband and co-wife. They are still friends, however there is more awkwardness than before. Military Service Serving as a Cadet in the Cardassian Academy from 2361-2365, Avarin entered into the field of law and graduated with a degree in military law and defense. Avarin was on the front lines during the Dominion war, returning to Prime only to leave again in 2380 to be a undercover body guard to Questa Damar Upon marriage to Ashta, in 2381, Avarin resigned from the military. During the Romulan-Cardassian War (Second) in 2385, he was reenlisted to work closely to Questa and contracted the thermopox virus, but was cured. Years as *'D`ja:' 2364 - 2368 *'Kara:' 2368 - 2374 *'Gil:' 2374 -2378 *'Glinn: '''2378 - 2380 *'Gil:' 2380 - 2381 (Resigned) *'Glinn:''' 2385-2386 (Temporary during wartime) Civilian Career Once resigned from the military, Avarin went full time into the legal world. He represents Questa in all of her business transactions - both on/off Cardassia Prime, as well as recently starting up his own law firm in his home. Avarin's primary focus is on domestic disputes and financial transactions, though he is educated in military law. Avarin's law partner at his home office is named Nareel. Disfigurement While undercover on Earth as Cole Hoffman, Avarin encountered the mirror universe double mDayin Letho. After injuring mJames Munroe, Avarin was the recipient of an attack from mDayin, which resulted in the loss of his left eye. Future Plot Inconsistencies In current plots, Avarin has divorced Ashta Sarex and was married to Siyal Remara. His only children are Zeeka, Zeteri, Balen, Ro'har and Sita. In future plots, Avarin never divorced Ashta Sarex until 2402. He had never met Siyal Remara resulting in Balen, Ro'har and Sita to not exist. His children, then, include Zeeka, Zeteri, Arita, Retal and Gil. *In 2400, Zeteri was engaged by the entity known as Q and was granted one wish. Her wish resulted in Arita, Retal and Gil never existing. Her character stayed the same and the future was played out as if Ashta/Avarin were divorced and Zeteri was raised by Siyal. A year later this was returned to normal after her experiences. Category:Secondary Character - Katrina Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:All Characters